pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasect
|backcolor= |name='Parasect' |jname=(パラセクト Parasekuto) |image=047Parasect.png |ndex=047 |dexkanto = 047 |dexjohto = 071 |dexhoenn = - |dexsinnoh = - |ndexprev=Paras |ndexnext=Venonat |evofrom=Paras |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= PAIR-uh-sect |hp=60 |atk=95 |def=80 |satk=60 |sdef=80 |spd=30 |total=405 |species=Mushroom Pokémon |type= / |height=3'03" |weight=65.0 lbs. |ability=Effect Spore Dry Skin Damp (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ |1= }}Parasect (Japanese: パラセクト Parasekuto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Parasect, like its pre-evolution Paras, is a crab-like Pokémon. Parasect has a large red, orange spotted mushroom on its back and six legs. Parasect's two front legs are larger than its other four, which are used to grip its prey. Special abilities Parasect can have two of the following abilities, either Effect Spore or Dry Skin. Effect Spore allows Parasect to have a 10% chance to paralyze, burn or poison a foe. Dry Skin allows Parasect to recover HP when it is raining and lose HP when it is sunny. Evolution Parasect is the evolved form of Paras as of level 24. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Parasect| redblue=Safari Zone| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Safari Zone and Fuchsia City in a house (trade a Tangela for it.)| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Evolve Paras| gsrarity=None| crystal=Silver Cave, on the second floor, in a small room| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave Floors 1, 2, and basement 1, and the Safari Zone area 1| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Evolve Paras| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Paras| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Cerulean City| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Evolve Paras (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 53, 63, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Paras |PMD2=Mt. Horn (1-7F) |Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel |Rumble=Silent Forest }} Pokédex entries | redblue=A host-parasite pair in which the parasite mushroom has taken over the host bug. Prefers damp places.| yellow=The bug host is drained of energy by the mushrooms on its back. They appear to do all the thinking.| gold=It stays mostly in dark, damp places, the preference not of the bug, but of the big mushrooms on its back.| silver=The larger the mushroom on its back grows, the stronger the mushroom spores it scatters.| crystal=When nothing's left to extract from the bug, the mushrooms on its back leave spores on the bug's egg.| ruby=Parasect is known to infest large trees en masse and drain nutrients from the lower trunk and roots. When an infested tree dies, they move onto another tree all at once.| sapphire=Parasect is known to infest large trees en masse and drain nutrients from the lower trunk and roots. When an infested tree dies, they move onto another tree all at once.| emerald=Parasect are known to infest the roots of large trees in masses and drain nutrients. When an infested tree dies, they move onto another tree all at once.| firered=It scatters toxic spores from the mushroom cap. In China, the spores are used as herbal medicine.| leafgreen=A host-parasite pair in which the parasite mushroom has taken over the host bug. Prefers damp places.| diamond=A mushroom grown larger than the host's body controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores.| pearl=It is controlled by a mushroom grown larger than the bug body. It is said to prefer damp places.| platinum=A mushroom grown larger than the host's body controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores.| heartgold=It stays mostly in dark, damp places, the preference not of the bug, but of the big mushrooms on its back.| soulsilver=The larger the mushroom on its back grows, the stronger the mushroom spores it scatters.| black=A mushroom grown larger than the host's body controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores.| white=A mushroom grown larger than the host's body controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores.| black 2=A mushroom grown larger than the host's body controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores.| white 2=A mushroom grown larger than the host's body controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores. }} Origin Parasect appears to be based on some type of larva whilst its name comes from parasite and insect. Trivia *The host mushroom on a Parasect's back causes it eyes to turn milk white due it being in a permanent possessed trance. *No other Pokémon have the same egg group combination as Paras and Parasect. *Some of its Pokédex Entries break the fourth wall by saying that it spores can be used as medicine in China. *In Generation I, Parasect, and its pre-evolution are the only known Pokémon to have a double weakness to Poison. *Parasect has the same cry as Mewtwo, but at a lower pitch. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line